The invention relates to a method according for visually displaying the maintaining of specified effects in a produced fancy yarn and, more particularly, relates to such a method accomplished by measuring the deviations of the yarn diameter from the desired specifications.
To produce fancy yarn, the desired configuration of the yarn is established and the spinning adjustments required to spin the fancy yarn are generated on the basis of establishing this configuration. For this purpose, the effects, characterized by the effect thickness and effect length, and webs, characterized by the web thickness and the web length, and the sequence of webs and different effects are specified. This specification is stored in a so-called pattern repeat and can be shown, for example, as a virtual yarn table on a screen. A display of this type is not, however, adequately significant in the case of a visual check in order to be able to quickly and clearly recognize whether the specified effects are present in the specified distribution in the fancy yarn produced.